Mirame de otro modo
by 4Meiko4
Summary: La Princesa Flama tiene problemas relacionados con la gente de Ooo, pero ella obtiene una apreciada joya antigua que tiene poderes que ella no se imaginaba. Gracias a esa joya, ella tratara de que Finn y los demás puedan verla de otro modo.
1. La Pulsera

Hola queridos lectores, ojala tengan gafas puestas porque les toca mucho que leer :3

**Capitulo 1: La Pulsera**

Estaba en un día fresco y a la vez soleado, donde la brisa estaba pasando fuertemente por todo Ooo, en el Reino del Fuego se encontraba una Reina que estaba aprendiendo a ser responsable de un Reino… un Reino de fuego. Pero aquella "Reina" no le gustaba mucho ser llama Reina, le gustaba ser más el titulo de la Princesa Flama puesto que solo tiene 15 años y hasta que sea mayor de edad no puede tener ese título oficial.

La Princesa abrió la puerta del centro de la habitación donde se encontraba su trono, acompañada por una elemental de fuego a la cual, con el tiempo que ha pasado ha venido a ayudarle durante mucho tiempo y esto hiso que le tuviera ya bastante cariño acumulado.

-Vaya, eso fue realmente divertido… jamás había visto un espectáculo de obra de teatro desde el asiento más alto, tía – decía sonrientemente la nueva soberana y gobernante del Reino del Fuego – no puedo creer tantas cosas que había en el Reino que no pude ver… -

-Eso me alegra – contesto – que bien que al fin tengas la vida que siempre quisiste – sonrió. Después de aquella frase la Princesa solo se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, ahora tenía toda la libertad que siempre quiso desde pequeña ¿Por qué no sentía que se llenaba por completo ese vaso de felicidad? ¿Faltaba algo?

- Claro… - miro hacia abajo y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en su trono para poderse relajar un poco después de tanto trabajo que le había tocado hacer esa mañana, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz fastidiosa para los oídos de la Princesa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí encerrado? – se oyó con fastidio desde una gran lámpara que colgaba al final de la habitación, la Princesa volteo con una mirada de furia hacia donde provenía la voz

-El tiempo que yo deseé dejarte ahí – encendió las flamas de su cabello y luego volteo desinteresadamente hacia otro lado – no sé, unos… 14 o 15 años… - dijo la Princesa sin preocupación.

-¡Pero esto es horrible! – La Princesa volteo de nuevo hacia él, mirándolo con una mirada de "_dímelo a mi"_ - ¡Esto es espantoso! –Continuo el elemental encerrado, volteo a mirar hacia la derecha y pudo ver a otro elemental de fuego salir del baño que se encontraba al final de un pasillo de la habitación - ¡Tan solo hubieras pedido que le pusieran puerta a ese baño! – Grito desde la lámpara

-Pues no mires a ese lado, ya te acostumbraras – giro los ojos la Princesa Flama

- ¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¡Pues no reirás mucho cuando el Príncipe Finn consiga otra novia!- la Princesa se estremeció después de escuchar aquellas palabras

-¡Cállate y no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia! – Grito estallando en llamas – Si te hubieras preocupado por ser mejor gobernante tal vez no estarías en esta situación – la Princesa volvió más calmada hacia su trono – han mejorado mucho las cosas ¿sabes? ahora ya nos invitan a la Asamblea Real de Ooo- el Ex Rey Flama dio un suspiro.

Después de varios intentos de callar al Ex Rey Flama, la Princesa pudo calmarse y volver a retomar el dichoso trono para relajarse durante un rato… aunque si, era algo aburrido así que para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar un videojuego.

-Vamos Abraham Lincoln, puedes patear mejor ese balón – exclamo la Princesa mientras oprimía botones.

Un par de horas después…

Se comenzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la Princesa – Hola, Princesa – la Princesa levanto la vista y después sonrió. Acababa de entrar un buen amigo que había hecho últimamente, aunque no era el mejor para hablar… era honesto, que era lo que importaba para ella.

-Oh, Hola Pan de Canela – saludo la Princesa - ¿Cómo te fue con los lobos de fuego?-

-Bastante bien, - se rió - pero ¿Sabía que los lobos de fuego no les gusta que les den agua de beber? – la Princesa Flama sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo

-Sí, Pan de Canela. Lo sabía – la Princesa se rió

-Oh, también uno de los lobos de fuego me dio esto – Pan de Canela extendió el brazo en el que llevaba el objeto y se lo mostro a la Princesa Flama, la Princesa camino hacia donde se encontraba Pan de Canela.

-¿Qué es? –

-Creo que es una pulsera, de esas que usan en las manos- la Princesa miro con cara de no entender, así que para ver el objeto mejor lo tomo en sus manos

Era una pulsera de oro, estaba brillando con un color dorado intenso, la Princesa miro el objeto detalladamente de un lado para otro. La Pulsera tenía tres gemas que la rodeaban, se veía como si estuvieran apagadas o de hace muchísimo tiempo que no se utilizaba, la observo un poco más y para esto la giro poco a poco. Logro divisar unas palabras que estaban grabadas en la pulsera, decía _"Humanity" _ - _¿Humanity? - _

-Creo que esa pulsera te quedaría muy bien, Flama – dijo su Tía

Flama se quedo pensando por un momento y después hablo - ¿Lo crees? – Su tía política asintió – Esta bien, de todos modos ya iba a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme… esta armadura me tiene harta… - después de ir tranquilamente a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro.

-_Es una linda pulsera_- la observo una vez más y después la dejo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, al voltearse la pulsera dio un pequeño destello.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se puso un vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas debajo de la rodilla por adelante, por atrás era largo que no dejaba ver las piernas, era de color rojo con tonos más claros y oscuros en cada detalle y a gusto de la Princesa, no llevaba calzado.

Se miro al espejo un par de veces para ver si algo faltaba en su vestimenta, mientras hacía esto notó en la estantería una pequeña roca con una marca de labios, un gesto de tristeza de formo en la Cara de la Princesa Flama. Observo al lado de la roca, sus velas aromáticas preferidas… dio un pequeño suspiro y miro hacia el suelo…

– _No hagas caso a lo que dice tu padre, no es verdad – _dijo una voz en su mente

-_Pero puede ser posible…- _aporto una voz más tímida en su mente

Después de aquel pensamiento dio otro suspiro y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, antes de salir de su habitación tomo la pulsera de la mesa y la puso en su muñeca adornándola, al instante sintió un pequeño escalofrió adentro de ella… algo que era muy raro en un elemental de fuego; alrededor de la Princesa se formo un pequeño brillo que inicio en sus pies, rodeando todo su cuerpo y terminando en su cabello, pero duro menos que un pequeño parpadeo ese momento tan extraño, así que la Princesa apenas pudo notar que algo cambio.

Sin importarle más lo sucedido, siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala real donde se encontraba Pan de Canela, su tía política y… su estresante padre, pero antes de llegar a donde estaban ellos pasaron junto a ella un par de elementales de fuego que por un momento se les quedaron mirando por un momento a Flama, haciendo una cara de ¿Pero que estoy viendo? La Princesa solo los miro con algo de preocupación ¿Qué tenía? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro? ¿Qué pasaba?

Al fin llego a su destino con la esperanza de olvidar ese pequeño y raro momento, al llegar a la sala real solo pudo ver la cara de su padre con ojos abiertos al máximo, escucho una pequeña risa de Pan de Canela y un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de su Tía Política.

La Princesa Flama solo se sobresalto - ¿Qué, que pasa? – pregunto

-Oye, ¿Quién eres? Te pareces mucho a la Princesa Flama- dijo Pan de Canela inocentemente, confundiéndola aun más

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Pan de Canela? Soy yo, la Princesa Flama… -

**¿Qué le paso a la Princesa Flama? **

**¿De dónde proviene esa Pulsera?**

**¿Finn volverá a encontrarse con la Princesa Flama? **

**Esto y más en el próximo capitulo xD**

**Gracias por leer ^-^**


	2. Un Nuevo Amigo

**He estado trabajando para hacer este capítulo un poco más largo ^-^ Que os lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Amigo**

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Pan de Canela? Soy yo, la Princesa Flama-

-Pues, No luces como si fueras una Princesa del Reino del Fuego- continuo Pan de Canela

-¿Eh? – la Princesa después de dicho comentario fijo su mirada en sus la manos, al hacer esto quedo estática – Mi… ¡Mi piel es como la de Finn! – después de aquel grito la Princesa busco desesperada un espejo

-Eh… Princesa… - Dijo la Tía de Flama, insegura si en realidad esa era su sobrina pero la gema en la Frente de esa chica le decía que si - ¿Qué te paso? –

La Princesa paro de buscar aquel espejo, después miro a su tía – no lo sé… - volvió a observar sus manos, fijo su mirada en la Pulsera que llevaba y pudo notar que una de las 3 gemas de aquella Pulsera estaba brillando - ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto seriamente a cualquiera que le pudiera responder

-No tengo idea… pero… - miro a Flama detenidamente, tenía la piel muy parecida a la de aquel chico que le presento ese día que se reunió con su familia. Su pelo no había perdido el color rojo, seguía viéndose tan rojo y brillante como siempre, se le notaba su gema en la Frente, el vestido que se había puesto seguía allí…

-¿Soy una humana ahora? –

- Mmm… no lo sé, Sobrina… pero si lo fueras ¿esa ropa de fuego no te estaría quemando? –

Tenía razón, si fuera una humana no podría estar usando ropa de fuego como lo hacía en esos momentos y menos estar adentro del Reino del fuego sin ningún hechizo o traje protector.

-Tengo… ¡Tengo que probar algo! – La Princesa Flama salió corriendo de la habitación – ¡Tía, encárgate de todo mientras tanto! – la nombrada asintió y después de que salió su sobrina dirigió su mirada a el Ex Rey Flama - ¿y tú, que?- lo miro detenidamente- ¿Te arrepientes de haber matado a nuestro hermano? – El elemental de fuego solamente sonrió – Eso lo tomare como un no…

_FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~ FP&Finn~_

La Princesa Flama corrió hasta salir completamente del Reino de Fuego, miro a su alrededor y diviso un bosque en el cual había un gran cuerpo de agua. Después de unos segundos mirando el pequeño lago la Princesa Flama tomo aliento y se dirigió hasta allí.

-Bien… - puso sus manos en frente de ella para sostenerse y se acerco al agua un poco más, miro su reflejo y quedo sorprendida en cómo se parecía a Finn… quizás si sea una humana igual que él. Observo su cabello, en vez de apuntar para arriba, apuntaba para abajo… pero no lucía como fuego o llamas se veía como el cabello de Finn solo que largo y de color rojo, pudo ver como ese cabello descansaba en sus hombros.

Acomodo su cabello para que no le estorbara en el rostro, lo pensó unas cinco veces y luego tomo valor para tocar el agua. Acerco poco a poco su mano a aquella agua cristalina y transparente… tenía miedo, no lo negaba y se podía ver que mientras más se acercaba le temblaba más la mano… a un solo milímetro de tocar el agua lo volvió a pensar. Pero de un ataque de desespero por saber que pasaría la Princesa introdujo rápidamente su brazo en el agua, seguido al acto, se escucho un grito de dolor por parte de la misma. Fue una decepción para ella… la Princesa Flama bajo la mirada decepcionada y adolorida por lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a mirarse en el reflejo del agua

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede? – Intento hacer otra prueba, se levanto lo suficiente para quedarse sentada y observo su mano. No se veía apagada, se veía como un brazo normal que estaba mojado pero entonces ¿Por qué le causo ese dolor?

Con la otra mano que no se había mojado, pensó si sucedería o no pues por alguna razón se había lastimando al tocar el agua; coloco su mano enfrente de ella e intento hacer una bola de fuego que fuera potente, no le costó mucho hacerlo fue igual de sencillo que siempre –Entonces sigo siendo una elemental de fuego… pero no luzco como una… - volvió a mirar la pulsera que llevaba, de las 3 gemas que tenia aquella pulsera una estaba brillando, entonces si la segunda gema comienza a brillar ¿Qué pasaría?. Se acostó confundida en el pasto en el que se encontraba, quemándolo por supuesto.

Miro el cielo, y se quedo ahí observando las nubes ir y venir. Pudo ver en las nubes diferentes formas y dibujos, en unas había figuras en forma de Flambo, en otras había forma de casitas pero había una que lucía como un pequeño oso, lastimosamente para ella de un Oso polar y para empeorarlo solo la cabeza. Cansada de ver esa imagen, se puso de pie y comenzó a explorar ese bosque.

-Hola – escucho una leve voz hablarle, de inmediato busco al proveniente de esa voz y logro ver a una pequeña ardilla hablarle

-Oh, ¡Hola! – la Princesa le sonrió

-¿Quién eres? –

-Pues… veras… yo soy la Princesa Flama – La pequeña ardilla hiso cara de interrogación

- ¿La Princesa Flama? He oído hablar de ella, pero imaginaba que era de fuego –

La Princesa se miro una vez más y dio una pequeña risa – Ah… si –

-No creo que seas la Princesa Flama, no eres un elemento fuego – dijo la pequeña ardilla

-Pues, te lo demostrare-

-Está bien, demuéstramelo chica pelirroja-

La Princesa Flama fijo su mirada en el árbol que estaba arriba de ella, iba a coger una hoja para quemarla. Empezó a volar hacia donde estaba la hoja más grande, una hoja que era del tamaño de su cara, la agarro, y bajo hacia donde estaba la ardilla pero para cuando llego ya se había quemado la mitad de la hoja y esta cayó al suelo.

-Emm… creo que eso fue suficiente prueba – dijo la Princesa Flama mientras reía

-No lo dudo, el hecho de que hayas volado y dejado fuego detrás de ti era suficiente – dijo la ardilla – yo tengo amigos en el Reino del Fuego, te lo digo para que no pienses nada de porque no me sorprendí al verte volar – La Princesa Flama solo le sonrió – aunque no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo creo que paso algo en el Reino del Fuego ¿Tú sabes que paso?

-Claro, es más pequeñín yo soy la causa de ese cambio – la pequeña ardilla cogió una bellota, la abrió y se sentó para escuchar la historia de la Princesa - Veras… -

-¡Oh, eso es terrible! – la ardilla exclamo al escuchar lo que dijo la Princesa, le había contado la mayoría de la historia de la razón del cambio del Reino del Fuego - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Si esa Dulce Princesa sabia que estabas encerrada ¿Por qué no hiso nada?!-

-No lo sé, supongo que no le importaba… después de todo pude salir y valerme por mi misma… – la ardilla sonrió al escuchar eso - … y así logre derrocar a mi padre, tome el control del Reino del Fuego y he hecho lo posible por que sea el mejor Reino posible –

-Eso es genial Princesa Flama, que bien que hayas conseguido lo que quisiste en un Principio – Otra vez esas palabras, la princesa volvió a dar un suspiro – Ehh… ¿pasa algo?-

-No, no… nada de qué preocuparse – bajo la mirada y volvió a suspirar

-Oye, aun no me has dicho porque luces como si no fueras del Reino del Fuego –

-Ah… eso, veras no se qué ocurrió pero después de que me puse la pulsera mi apariencia cambio… -

-Déjame ver eso – la ardilla se acerco a Flama y ella le acerca su brazo para que la viera, la ardilla pudo notar que la pulsera decía algo – Esto dice _"Humanity" _– la Princesa Flama asintió- eso explica porque luces como si fueras una humana igual que Finn- la Princesa abrió los ojos al máximo, la ardilla conocía a Finn y ella no lo había mencionado en la explicación que le dio anteriormente.

-¿Conoces a Finn? –

-Sí, y veo que tu también lo conoces- la Princesa Flama asintió – me ayudo una vez que necesitaba algo –

-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo la Princesa Flama

-Ah claro, lo siento… déjame presentarme… soy Tick - la ardilla le sonrió y después volvió a mirar la Pulsera que llevaba Flama

Observo las gemas que tenia aquella pulsera y dijo - ¿Esa pulsera siempre ha tenido una gema brillando? –

-No, comenzó a brillar después de que me la puse - la ardilla se paro en posición para pensar, después hablo

-Creo que tal vez, si te quedas mucho tiempo con esa Pulsera puedas convertirte en humana-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? –

**Bien, gracias por leer ^-^**


End file.
